Kiss the Rain
by takoyn Kudou
Summary: Another little songfic about Aya and Yoji. Aya is stressed about his relationship with Yoji and what he has done. AxY, implied YxS


Kiss the Rain

Hi minna-san! Hope you've been reading my fics! Here's another little one to nibble on. It's kinda sad but has a happy ending. Enjoy! R&R onegai!   
Oh! I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the song Kiss the Rain. They belong to their rightful owners!  
Note: I've just done a couple of fixes to this fic. Put the song lyrics in italics. Found that lyrics between ~~~~~~ was too confusing. Anyway, enjoy!   
  
  
  
I run my hands over the smooth receiver. I pick it up and listen to the dial tone. I start to dial his number and hang it up again. It's never been this hard to talk to him before. I pick the receiver up again and hit the speed dial button with his number. No turning back now.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," he greets. His voice chipper.  
_Hello_  
"Hi Yoji."  
"Aya!," he sounds too surprised. "H-how are you?"  
There's a lot of noise in the background  
_Can you hear me?_  
"Fine, thanks. You?"  
"Fine."  
_Am I gettin' through to you?_  
"What are you up too?" I ask.  
_Hello_  
"Not much. Hangin' out mostly. How about you?"  
_Is it lately, there's a laughter on the line_  
"This and that."  
A picture of him and Schuldig flashes into my mind. The two sitting on Yoji's couch smoking and watching tv. A nasal chuckle rings in the back of my head.  
_Are you sure you're there alone?_  
"So what can I do for you?"  
"Umm...well...."  
"Look Aya, if you called to chat you're not doing a very good job."  
_Something's wrong, you just don't sound the same_  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."  
I hang up before he can answer  
Rain trickles down my balcony doors.  
  
_Why don't you_  
I stand up and open them and step onto my balcony  
_Go outside_  
I tilt my head back letting the rain fall on my face. The coolness feels good.  
_Kiss the rain, whenever you need me_  
Yoji, I'm sorry. I'm the one who asked for this stupid time apart. I did what I always do when I get too close with someone. I run.  
_Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone to long_  
Who was there? Someone was there, weren't they Yoji? I don't know if that image of you and Schuldig was real or if I conjured it up.  
_If you lips, feel lonely and thirsty_  
The rain drizzles down the corners of my mouth. Hair clings to my face.  
_Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn_  
Ten blocks from each other and it's been two months since we've seen each other.  
_Keep in mind, we're under the same skies_  
For two months now I've slept alone. No one to curl up beside in the middle of the night when cold. No gentle kisses waking me up in the morning. No one to comfort me when the world becomes too much.  
_And the nights as empty for me as for you_  
Are you being comforted by someone else? Do you even need comfort? Are you alone anymore? Maybe I'll try again tomorrow.  
_If you feel you can't wait 'til morning_  
All I want to do right now is let the rain fall over me.  
_Kiss the rain_  
  


------------------------

  
"Moshi moshi." His voice is cheerful again  
_Hello_  
"Yoji, hi."  
"Hey Aya. How you doin'?"  
"Fine thanks. You?"  
I'm such a liar.  
"Good, good."  
"I've been.....I've been thinking."  
_Do you miss me?_  
"Oh. What about?"  
"Ummm...us mainly."  
"Have you? What have you thought about us?  
"That I....well that is...I....I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
_I hear you say you do_  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
His voice sounds off. Like he doesn't mean it completely.  
_But not the way I'm missing you_  
"Thanks."  
Pause.  
"So what have you been up to?"  
_What's new?_  
"Not a lot.   
_How's the weather?_  
Especially with all the rain."  
_Is it stormy where you are?_  
He doesn't sound like he wants to be on the phone. Or at least talking with me.  
_'Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far_  
Another image of him and Schulderich flashes in my head. This time the image is much more erotic. I must have made a noise 'cause Yoji's repeating my name.  
_Or would it mean anything, if you knew_  
"Aya, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just bent a finger the wrong way too hard."  
"Oh, well, ice it so it doesn't get swollen."  
"I will. I'm....I'm not interrupting anything am I? I mean you don't have guests over do you?"  
_What I'm left imaging_  
A slight stunned surprised silence on the other end.  
"N-no. Why?"  
/He's lying, liebe./  
_In my mind_  
Schuldig  
_In my mind_  
"No reason. I have to go. Bye."  
I hang up the phone before he can say anything else.  
Schuldig you bastard.  
_Would you go_  
Why are you there?  
_Would you go_  
  
Tears stream down my cheeks. I can feel their saltiness on the corners of my mouth  
_Kiss the rain_  
  


------------------------

  
Rain has always made me feel, well, different. Never better but never worse. Just feel. I walk along the street letting the rain pour down on me. Thinking of me, him, the image in my head.  
_Kiss the rain, whenever you need me_  
Is Schuldig really there? Is what I pictured true? Have I left you too long Yoji?  
_Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long_  
Did I drive you into his arms? Do you share the passion we once had with him now? Have you replaced me this quickly?  
_If your lips feel hungry and tempted_  
What would happen if I told you I wanted to see you again? Wanted to hold you again? Tell you I'm sorry? That I love you and miss you and want you back? That I want you to take me back?  
_Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn_  
Or can you live without me now? What will happen when I return to work? Will we be able to work together? Ever have things normal again?  
_Keep in mind, we're under the same skies_  
I don't suppose so. I don't suppose anything can be anymore. I suppose I should get use to my empty nights and empty bed.  
_And the night as empty for me as for you_  
I guess I took too much time Yoji. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to lose you.  
_If you feel you can't wait 'til morning_  
Tears start to mix with the rain on my face.  
_Kiss the rain_  
I shake my head and wipe the tears away.  
_Kiss the rain_  
I look around and see I'm in front of Yoji's apartment. the one we use to share after moving out of the Koneko.  
_Kiss the rain_  
I start to walk up the stairs. The front door leads onto a balcony of the building.  
_Kiss the rain_  
The stairs never took this long before. They seem to stretch out endlessly.  
_Kiss the rain_  
I remember nights we would fly up the stairs, restless and filled with passion.  
_Kiss the rain_  
  
Suddenly I'm at the top. Slowly I walk to the apartment door. i raise my hand to knock but instead I let it fall back down to my side. I can't. He's happy now with Schuldig. I can't disturb that. I don't have the right too. After all *I* pushed *him* away. I turn and start to walk back to the stairs. I hear a door and the jingle of keys.  
"Aya?"  
_Hello_  
I turn to him looking at me wide-eyed and mouth gaping.  
"What...what are you doing here?"  
"I..." my voice croaks. I can feel the tightness in my throat.  
_Can you hear me?_  
"Aya? Are you okay?" he asks stepping closer. I feel my knees start to give and tears spill over my cheeks. I fall to my knees sobbing.  
_Can you hear me?_  
I feel his arms around me. Hugging me, soothing me.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yoji. I'm sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me? I'm sorry..."  
_Can you hear me?_  
Words spill out of my mouth.  
"It's okay Aya. Of course I can. Come on."  
He helps me up and we go into the apartment. Our apartment. It's empty. No Schuldig.   
  
~Owari~  
  
So....what'cha think? Would love to hear something! 


End file.
